Tired
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kikyou fic! Kikyo ponders about her love and hate for InuYasha, and her guilt. It's sad, but it's guaranteed to make you like Kikyou! Ultimately an InuYashaKagome pairing.


Wow I've had a sudden Kikyo-liking urge.......^^;; Actually I've always liked Kikyo, because her character really intrigued me. She seems so sad and lonely.......and the hatred she feels cannot really be helped. This piece of writing was inspired by "My Immortal" . I really think that Kikyo is a lot like all of Evanescence's songs. The depressing angst and all. ^-^x 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kikyo, Inuyasha, or Kagome. Any other characters I do own (though I don't care if someone stole them). I also don't own My Immortal (though I wish I did *grins*)

*ANGST* *WARNING* *ANGST*

I'm not sure how sad this is really.......I'll never cry at my own writing ^^;; that would be embarrassing. Hehe. Read on!

Tired 

~~*~~

****

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

The leaves rustled, crunching lightly under the footsteps of a young woman. She made her way to a tree, allowing herself some time to rest against the rough bark. Though it was in the dead of the night, the white Priestess Kikyo did not sleep.

The thoughts, her own frightening thoughts, kept her up at night, haunting her, torturing her....... And, there was nothing she could do to stop them. Past lives, past loves all came to the surface of her mind at night. 

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

She sat down on the cool forest ground, her long white sleeves dragging. Her darkened eyes looked up at the night sky, noticing that it was the day when the moon no longer hung overhead.......

_The new moon......._

The reasoning in this did not affect her, physically. But rather, it affected her mentally, emotionally.......much to her distress. It wasn't easy for her to be alive, living, roaming the earth like a lost soul looking for the one to whom she belonged.  

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the lightly glistening ground, wet with the previous afternoon's rain.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice soft in the evening quiet. 

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

She was caught in between love and hate for the silver-haired hanyou. Her soul, the fraction she had, remembered the hate....... How the hate burned through her soul when she remembered the betrayal! 

She knew that it was not Inuyasha's fault. She knew that....... But every time she slept, every dream, every memory, had his face in it. The vicious smirk his features had held when his claws had sliced through her flesh as if it were butter. 

And she could not forget that it was him, his face, his body, his haughty smirk.......that had killed her. Even if it was not his soul, it was still him in her mind.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

She leaned against the bark of the large tree, remembering times when she had sat below a similar tree.......In another time, another place....... Another future, another life.  And her heart screamed, longed, _ached_ for his love, his embrace. 

And now, he had moved on. She had pinned the wrong person to the tree....... Naraku should have been the one to sleep for all eternity. Not the arrogant, silver haired hanyou. 

The guilt plagued her at times. It swallowed her whole....... When she remembered back to when she believed that it was Inuyasha's fault. She had made a mistake, not meaning to hit the hanyou, not _wanting_ to put him to sleep for a lifetime.

But her heart took over her mind....... And she ran, screaming her hatred of him for all to hear. The tears on her face being wiped away by the soft spring wind that fateful day. 

And her heart had constricted painfully, _oh, so painfully_ as her mind chanted to her, over and over, a mantra she would never be able to forget.

**_Traitor.......traitor.......traitor......._**

She heard it now, repeating in her head. 

**_Traitor.......traitor.......traitor......._**

Her hands to her ears, she scrunched up in a small ball on the forest floor. Trying to forget, to erase the memories that lay imbedded in her mind, her heart.

**There's just too much**

**That time, cannot erase**

But she knew it would last. Her heart was pure, but her mind could not forget what was done to her. She had been betrayed, though it was not Inuyasha's soul who had done it....... It was his body.

The shock in her eyes, when his claws had run her shoulder through, the blood that had fallen that day. And Kaede-nee-chan's face when she had seen her older sister fall. 

But the guilt, the hurt.......they remained with her always. And one minute, she felt her love for him above all, and the next, in her mind she saw him taking the jewel from her.......

She felt....... She felt something unexplainable to anyone. When she had died, she thought that it was Inuyasha who had done her wrong. Even though she loved him still, she knew that if he were to get a hold of the Shikon no Tama, the world would be at its end.

And so, her arrow flew swift, and strong.......and the hanyou Inuyasha had fallen into a slumber from which her would not awaken.

While she pitched over onto her side, the blood staining her clothes, and she pleaded with Kaede-nee-chan. _Pleaded_ with her, to burn her body along with the sacred jewel.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

She still remembered her younger sister's face in the moments before her own death. Eyes wide, filled with tears, her sister had clung to her as if, as if Kikyo herself was the lifeline she needed. Her anchor.......

Her sister had trusted Inuyasha, had trusted him because _she_ had trusted him. And Kikyo herself wasn't sure why she had trusted the hanyou. 

His arrogant façade, even though he knew that Kikyo wouldn't hurt him. And after a long time, years even, she came to understand the silver-haired young man. 

He was unwanted, felt unwanted, and was the picture of misery itself. In his eyes shone the hope that someday, somebody would want him....... 

And Kikyo wanted him. She wanted him to be hers, to be with her for all eternity. At first she tolerated him, but gradually, she began to understand him, and he her. She shared secrets with him, for she had no one else to tell them to.

She had been longing for company, for so long. And she wanted the jewel to be gone quickly, so she would not have to deal with being a priestess any longer. And she reasoned that, they only way they could be together, would be if he wished upon the jewel to become a human.

Selfish it may seem to others'. She knew that many felt she had done it for selfish reasons.  But she had thought it through, and it was the only way for things to work out. Her family, friends, the _whole_ village, had known about how she favored the half-youkai Inuyasha.

And had she run off with him, her mother, father.......sister....... would be punished for her wickedness. And she could not let that happen.......she couldn't!

So she had brought the jewel to him, and he had killed her to obtain it- even though she was bringing it to him, he had taken it from her! Or was it him, or.......

She was so confused.......

****

**I held your hand, through all of these years**

**But you still have....... all, of me.......**

Naraku, that's right. It was Naraku who posed as Inuyasha, tearing her down, and ripping her skin open. He took the jewel from her, bringing it back to the village- probably disguised as her- before taking off again to find Inuyasha himself.

He had taken _her_ form. _Her_ body! And he had attacked Inuyasha in the place where they had agreed to meet. Inuyasha had run to the village, thinking she had betrayed him, and had stolen the Shikon no Tama himself.

But she was ready by then. Her bow and arrow in her hands, though she was dying, her life draining every step she took.......

And she pinned him to that tree.

She knew it wasn't him....... right before she died, she realized it. But so thick was her anger, that now she regretted ever feeling it. Her anger would never leave her.

But neither would her love for him.

**_Traitor.......traitor.......traitor......._**

****

She shook the sound off, concentrating on the good things she remembered. But they faded in the back of her mind as the words in her head overpowered her.

**_Traitor.......traitor.......traitor......._**

****

No! He had done nothing! He-.......he hadn't betrayed her, she knew he hadn't....... but the mantra still pounded into her head.

**_Traitor.......traitor.......traitor......._**

****

And she could still remember what she had screamed that terrible day. What she had told him, even though she hadn't really meant it. She was destroying her love, what she had wanted most....... But she did it because she thought he was lying.

**_"Die, Inuyasha!"_**

And her arrow had pierced him through, as she sunk to the ground. She had had no trust, no faith in him.......and what kind of love was that? As she lay dying, the village doctor nearby, she knew that her love was real, but her lack of trust had done her in.......

**_"What.......have I done?"_**

And she had died then, her hate swallowing her, her love trying to go free, and her guilt breaking her heart.

You used to captivate me By your resonating life Now I'm bound, by the life you left behind 

She remembered how she had felt in his arms, as he held her....... On those days that just seemed, unbearable to her....... He had held her close, telling her softly that it was alright to be upset, to cry.......

And she would smile at him. The special smile she saved, only for him to see. Her white teach shining brightly in the sunshine, as the corners of her mouth turned up, and her dark eyes sparkled. 

_So.......this is what it feels like, to be happy......._

And she missed that. More than anything, she missed his arms around her, comforting her, soothing away her heartache, her pain....... and helping her love grow.

Your face, it haunts 

**My once pleasant dreams**

  


In the body that she inhabited, she found it nearly impossible to sleep. In fact, she had not once slept since taking it.  But in her daydreams, she remembered her dreams from days long past.

She had dreamt of a happy life, without the Shikon no Tama, without her bumbling neighbors....... A life of happiness for her, for her parents, and for her sister. 

But that was not to be....... She had died, and her dreams had disappeared, leaving her with an empty shell for a body, and only half a soul.

**Your voice it chased away**

All the sanity, in me 

Of course, she blamed nobody but herself, and her lack of trust. If she had only held firm trust in him, in Inuyasha, she would be an old woman, with children....... Kaede would be a proud aunt....... and Inuyasha would be, her husband....... a grey-haired older man....... Had he wished upon the jewel.

Kagome.......she remembered her human incarnate. The young bouncy girl from the future, who brightened Inuyasha's day, even though he never showed it. She knew in her mind that he had strong feeling for the younger girl. And she knew also, that he was afraid to let her go.

These wound's won't seem to heal This pain is just too real 

She felt, somewhat sad that Inuyasha was slowly drifting away from her....... loving another. But her love hadn't changed. And she was dead, more so than alive. He needed a girl who would keep him on his toes, and a girl who would love him, and trust him to the end.

No matter what.

Even if that girl.......wasn't her.

There's just too much That time cannot erase 

The leaves above her moved in the breeze, whispering to her. Her closed her eyes, her red lips parting slightly, as she listened to the near-silent music floating on the tender wind. 

And she could almost picture the fingers, moving gracefully across the strings.......and across a foreign instrument she could not place. The black shiny top and alternating key colors.

And the voice of a woman, gentle, yet sad.......floating in the air around her, and she realized that it was her voice, though her mouth wasn't moving.

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears 

Her mind drifted back, to a time where everything was light. Her mind, her heart, and her spirit soared. She was sitting in a field, sakura petals drifting lazily on the afternoon breeze. 

And she had seen him walking toward her. Beaten, torn, and broken....... Nearly beyond repair. And she had gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, before running to him, arms outstretched.

She knew he needed her. He needed her _so_ much.......

She had held him then, as he had done to her many a time....... as he choked out his story of pain, of anguish....... his fears of never being accepted....... 

And she had told him then, that it was alright to cry, that she would stay with him always.......Perhaps not in body, but in spirit. 

And she could feel his tears, even now.......leaning against the rough bark of the tree. 

She had watched his amber eyes well with tears, as he tried to hold them back. He couldn't take it anymore. The rejection, from his brother, the youkai, the humans, every village everywhere. He just didn't belong.

And she held him, and the tears spilled over, splashing on her shoulder, sliding down her neck.......and she didn't mind. She welcomed it. And she helped him then, to fight his fears.......letting him cry into her shoulder.......letting him feel like he belonged somewhere. And he did....... 

He belonged with her. In her arms, and her in his. They belonged together. She needed him, and he needed her.

I held your hand through all of these years 

**But you still have, all of me.......**

****

And she still belonged to him, even after her untimely death. She was his, even after her death. She still wanted to be his, even though it was impossible. She slumped against the tree further, looking up at the stars in the night sky, the strange otherworldly sound of music flitting through her senses.

The sound calmed her, and let her think clearly for the first time in years. 

She might not have Inuyasha anymore, but he always had her. She was gone, yet there. She wasn't supposed to be walking among the living, breathing the night air along with those who still slept. 

Within her, souls of the dead stirred, wishing for their freedom, but strangely understanding of how she felt.  She wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her head. She was so.......lonely. She was alone, and had nobody. No returned love, as she had lost her chance. No friends, and no spirit.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

****

Even her soul was not entirely hers. And her eyes saddened as guilt took over. She had no right to steal someone else's soul.......let alone the only one who would make Inuyasha happy, now that she was gone.

And all she wanted, was for him to be happy. Inuyasha....... He deserved happiness after all that had happened. And she needed, she knew, to see her hanyou happy once again.

But though you're still with me I've been alone, all along 

But she would be alone again, and she hated loneliness. But it, it was for the best, wasn't it? To see Inuyasha happy....... To see him smile again....... To see a crimson blush cross his cheeks at Kagome's teasing.

She wanted happiness for them, she realized slowly. Though hatred had consumed her, logic had taken over. Her heart, and logic. They were telling her that she shouldn't be on earth, but all she had ever wanted was Inuyasha's happiness.

She wanted to be the one for him. The one to love him, the one to have his children, to make him proud of her.......

But she wasn't that person anymore.......

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears 

She had at one time, been the one for him. And once again, she saw them together, for a flash of time, he held her to him, smelling her light scent of peach blossoms. And then he was gone, the warmth his arms offered gone with him.

The mantra was gone from her mind.......and she realized how cold she really was. Her skin was icy under her fingertips. Her face chilly. And her scent, didn't hold the light smell of peach blossoms anymore. She smelled.......like clay.

I held you hand through all of these years 

**And you still have, all of me.......**

Her hatred gone, her guilt departed, she made a decision. The light music playing in time with the gentle wind, she knew it was her time now.

_"I'm.....…so tired......."  she_ whispered to the winds. _"So very tired......."_

She fell on her side, closing her eyes as if to sleep. _"I don't belong here......."  she_ said softly. _"I belong elsewhere. I give up my quest.......I give up my soul fully.......I just want to.......I just want to sleep, to relieve myself of this exhaustion."_

And her body turned to dust as the souls drifted off to the afterlife.

~~*~~

Inuyasha sat on the ground, keeping Kagome company on a chilly fall night. The wind seemed to sing to him, and his ears perked up, twitching slightly, to try and hear the sound fully.

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha as the wind picked up slightly. 

"Do you hear that?" he asked her softly, as the music seemed to surround him.

"Yes," she whispered back. "The music, it's playing......."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his amber eyes softening. "Who is it playing for?" he asked teasingly, nipping at her nose slightly.

She giggled lightly at him and reached up to rub his ears. "For a young woman, I suspect," she answered seriously. "For a woman who grieves, who loves......." She looked up at him sadly.

"I know then," he answered. "Who it plays for......." His head lowered, eyes softening further, slightly in sadness.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's alright," she told him. "It's okay if you want to cry for her......."

"She was such a wonderful woman, Kagome......." he whispered lightly. "So wonderful....... And I will miss her, though I've missed her since she left......."

"I know you have," Kagome said compassionately. "I know....... and you should grieve for her......."

"She always helped me out......." he said, glancing to the night sky. His black hair blew lightly in the wind, softly hitting Kagome's face.  "Always knew what to say, what to do.......how to help......." He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Almost like you, though, you're very different."

Kagome beamed. "I know I'm different," she said. "I'll never be as beautiful or quiet as Kikyo, but I can be just as loving and trusting as she was......."

Inuyasha pulled her to him, giving her a heart-felt hug. "You already are just as loving and helpful as she was," he assured her swiftly. "You already are......."

Just then, the music died, and the two held each other in a firm embrace. Kagome and Inuyasha both opened their eyes as a third pair of arms wrapped around the both of them.

_"Take care of him for me, will you?"_ a soft feminine voice asked. 

Kagome nodded, and the arms lifted to reveal a wavering image of Kikyo behind Inuyasha. 

At Kagome's  nod, a bright smile came to Kikyo's face.  _"It was my special smile, for him....... I only smiled like this for him." _ She sighed in thought, before another smile broke across her features. A genuine smile, bright white, and genuinely happy. _"I know you'll make him happy, and all I wish is for him to be happy......."_ With that, the ghostly image reached down to pat Inuyasha on the head. _"Goodbye, my hanyou, take good care of Kagome, will you?"_ she whispered in his ears. _"She's the one for you......."_

"I know Kikyo," he murmured. "I know......."

She turned and smiled at the both of them, Inuyasha turning around to see her. "Be happy," she ordered, still smiling_. "I'm happy now, Inuyasha. You needn't worry about me anymore. Keep your worrying for Kagome-chan."_

Kagome smiled at the endearment, raising a hand to wave at the white Priestess, who was slowly drifting upward. "I will keep him happy for you, Kikyo-chan!" she called loudly. "I will, I swear I will!"

And as the priestess faded into the dark sky, Kagome remembered one last thing. "Thank you for your soul!" she cried.

~~*~~

Kikyo smiled down at the pair on the ground, from high in the sky. They held each other tight, reminiscing about her. She smiled softly. _It's good to be remembered._

She knew Kagome would keep her Inuyasha happy. Well, Inuyasha wasn't hers anymore. He was Kagome's. But it didn't really make a difference to her. She would watch over them all the time, and make sure nothing happened to either of them.

Suddenly, several children ran by her, squealing in delight, and she turned her eyes away from them to look at their little game of tag. High in the sky, at that!

Kikyo couldn't help but smile....... she loved children, very much. She watched them chase each other on the night clouds, happily giggling and having fun. Her smile faded slightly though, when she saw a small girl sitting by herself on a cloud, her expression downcast.

_"What's the matter?"_ Kikyo asked her softly, kneeling down to look the child in the eyes.

"I miss them," the girl murmured. "I miss my mama and my papa....... I'm all alone......."

_"Oh come now,"_ Kikyo smiled. _"They'll be here soon enough. You need to smile, for them. They would want you to have fun.......Where are they? Can you show me?" _

The girl smiled slightly, and pointed to the ground. Kikyo's eyes spotted a woman and a man, kneeling by a small grave, tears falling from their eyes.

_"Ah.......I see,"_ she said, patting the girl on the head. _"But, you are their guardian angel. You have to help them through life, to make sure that nothing bad happens to them....... Also, you might have family up there too."_ Kikyo hugged the small girl. 

"Who're you guarding then?" she asked slowly. "Do they know you?"

Kikyo smiled widely. _"Yes they know me,"_ she said, taking the girl's hand and walking to the edge of the cloud. _"There they are,"_ she pointed, showing the child the young couple in an embrace.

"They look happy," the girl said slowly. "Could I- could I make my parents happy, like you made them?"

_"Sure,"_ Kikyo said, tugging the girl back to where she had been. _"Let them know that you don't blame them for anything. Tell them everything will be alright, and that you're happy up here. They'll feel better then, I bet."_

"Okay!" the girl grinned, diving toward earth to give her parents her final farewells, and a ghostly hug. 

_"And when you come back!"_Kikyo called after her. _"Be sure to play with the other children!"_

Kikyo looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha again, her smile beaming bright in the sky. She actually felt.......good that she had done the world well. She rolled onto her side and looked up at the stars.

"Priestess!" the girl ran up to her. "It worked! They- they're much happier now!" The girl scrambled beside her, talking excitedly. "They're glad I'm happy and that I have......." the girl blushed. "Someone to take care of me......."

Kikyo looked slightly surprised at the girl, but her famous smile lit her face. _"You want me to take care of you?"_ she asked quietly. 

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh," she grinned. "You know, uhmmmm.....…"

_"Kikyo......."_

"Yeah, Kikyo.......you have a very pretty smile......." The girl smiled back. 

Kikyo giggled and sat up, scooping the girl into her lap. _"I'm glad you like it!"_ she told the girl. _"I used to only use it for one person......."_

"Whatever for?"

_"I'm not sure....... But now I think I'll use it on everyone. Smiling is good for you, you know."_ She poked the girl in the side, making her giggle. _"You have beautiful hair," _she told the child. _"Would you mind if I brushed it for you, and put it up?"_

"Okay!" the girl grinned. "But only if you put it up like yours!"

And Kikyo felt tears well up in her eyes. _"Of course,"_ she answered. _"Of course I will!"_

"Yay!" And the young girl settled herself in Kikyo's lap comfortably. 

_I don't feel so tired anymore......._ she thought to herself, glancing at the little girl in her lap. _And now I have someone to care for, and two people to watch over.......This is where I should have been all along.......But I'm glad I'm home, I'm so glad.......I'm like a new woman, I feel so light-hearted now.......no anger, no guilt......._

Her family was probably around somewhere.......cousins, aunt's uncle's.......Maybe even Inuyasha's family! She had a lot to look forward too, and she beamed down at Kagome and Inuyasha. It was her brightest smile yet. 

_I'm so happy......._

~~*~~

--Several years later—

"Where are we going tou-san?" a soft voice asked, as small hands tugged on his doggie ears.

"Somewhere," Inuyasha answered, his eyes softening slightly.

"Where's somewhere?"

"It's where we're going, Kikyo-chan," Kagome's  voice intervened, lifting the small girl up off of Inuyasha's shoulders. 

Little Kikyo-chan hugged her mother around the neck. "Kaa-chan, why'd you name me Kikyo-chan again?" the small four year old asked.

Kagome laughed. "You were named after a wonderful woman, who helped your father and I very much."

"But where is she now?" the small girl asked, her hands fisted in her mother's raven hair. 

"She's smiling down at us," Inuyasha answered. "At night, you can see her smile. It's the brightest in the sky."

"But kaa-chan says that's called the North Star!" the girl protested.

"Kikyo was a star to us," Kagome told her, holding her daughter close. "She's just like the North Star. The most beautiful in the sky, and the only star that never falls."

Little Kikyo-chan grinned. "Am I like her?" she asked cutely.

Kagome smiled at her daughter and Inuyasha turned to ruffle Kikyo-chan's raven hair. "Of course you are," he told her teasingly. "Just really short."

Kikyo-chan giggled at her father. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide and shining. "I wanna be just like her. Kaa-chan, can I be just like her?"

"Not exactly like her," Kagome told her. "But you can be very very close." She kissed her daughter's head as they entered a clearing. In the middle of the small clearing stood a proud oak tree, and beside it, almost dwarfed by the bigger tree, stood a peach tree, in full bloom.

"Ohhh that's so pretty!" Kikyo-chan squealed, squirming in her mother's grasp.

The little girl ran straight to the tree and sat under it, the pretty peach blossoms falling in her hair.

"She looks just like angel, don't you think?" Kagome asked her husband, putting an arm around him. 

"She does," he agreed. "She does......."

"Tou-san! Come and see Kikyo-chan's pretty tree!" the girl shouted. "Come, come!"

Inuyasha chuckled and went to sit under the tree with his daughter, Kagome following more slowly.

"It's getting dark guys, shouldn't we be headed home?" Kagome asked them.

"No! Kikyo-chan wants to see the pretty stars!"

Inuyasha laughed, swinging his daughter onto his shoulders. "Did you want to sit in the tree?" he asked her, setting her on a low branch.

"Weeee!" Kikyo-chan squealed. "Higher, higher!"

Inuyasha settled her on a branch above that one, and she crawled on all fours until she hugged the trunk of the tree. "Kikyo's tree," she insisted.

"Yes," her mother agreed. "Kikyo's tree."

She was awarded with a huge smile from her daughter. Kikyo-chan crawled to the other side of the tree, and stayed there for awhile, until Kagome heard a cry of delight from the small girl. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san lookie! Isn't it pretty?"

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to the other side of the tree to see what their daughter had found, expecting a bird or some other creature.

Instead, they found their small daughter holding a red and white material. "I found it in the tree!" she told them excitedly. "Isn't it pretty?"

Kagome pulled the cloth from her daughters hands and shook out the neatly folded cloth. "Where......." Kagome wondered.

"This really is Kikyo's tree," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "It really is......."

Kagome smiled softly in remembrance of the cloth. It didn't show any form of aging, mold, mildew or anything. It was perfectly intact. She let her hands glide over the material, until she felt Inuyasha's hand on hers. She glanced up at him, and they smiled.

"Can I have it?" the little girl asked. "Pleaaaaaassseeee kaa-chan? Pretty pretty please? I know it doesn't fit me yet but maybe I'll get bigger and fit into it then? Pleaaaaaassseeee?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter and ruffled the girl's raven-colored hair. "Sure Kikyo-chan, they're for you anyway."

"Arigatou kaa-chan, tou-san!" she yelled excitedly. "I can't wait till I'm old enough to fit into it! How long do you think Tou-san?"   

"Oh, about 12 or 13 years," he assured her. "That's not all that long."

"Okay!" the girl smiled lightly. "Look mama, the stars are coming out!" she pointed excitedly to the heaven's. 

_"The brightest star......."_ a voice whispered through the forest, and the music began to play softly. 

"The music is pretty kaa-chan......." Kikyo-chan whispered. "Who's playing it?"

A small image appeared in front of them. A small girl sitting on a bench, her keys flying over the alternating black and white keys. And a woman, with red and white robes on, her hands gliding a bow over the strings on an instrument. Her sweet voice singing softly to the winds. 

Kagome smiled at her, and Kikyo-chan tugged on her robes. "Mama, is that Kikyo?" the girl pointed to the woman at the stringed instrument.

"Yes Kikyo-chan, that's her."

"Why's she so sad?"

"She was sad once.......Kikyo-chan. She was very sad. But now she is happy, but she has the voice of an angel, and she wants others' to hear her sing."

"Oh......." the girl thought. "Then is that her smile?" she asked, pointing to the sky above. Right where the girl pointed shone the North Star, sparkling even brighter than usual. 

"Yes Kikyo-chan, yes.......that is her beautiful smile."

"I want to smile like that!" she decided, looking up at the sky. Kagome glanced back at the wavering image in front of her, the music still playing in her ears. And even though Kikyo's lips weren't speaking.......she heard her speak.

_"Thank you so much, Kagome-chan. You have both made me very happy......."_

Kagome smiled and picked up her daughter, giving Kikyo one last smile. Inuyasha, smiled softly at her as well, turning to go home.

And Kikyo-chan turned back to the little girl, and the young woman over her mother's shoulder. She smiled hesitantly at the young woman, her eyes wide and bright. "Bye Kikyo!" she called. "I'm gonna be just like you!"

And Kikyo smiled back at the child, with a smile as bright as the North Star.

**Once, I was so tired**

**And I felt there was nothing**

**I could do**

**Until you picked me up,**

**In your arms**

**And held me close to you**

****

**I loved you so very much**

**And I know you loved**

**Me too**

**But fate intervened**

**And pulled us apart**

**There was nothing I could do**

****

**You're happy now**

**And so am I**

**Although it's been awhile**

**I'll watch over you**

**And keep you safe**

**Lighting the sky with a smile**

~~*OWARI*~~

~~*~~

There are some little difficulties…^^;; Sometimes I can't get text to go bold, and sometimes it will…-_-;; So if you see lyrics, and they're not bold, it's not really my fault, okies? They're all bold in this document, but sometimes when I upload they disappear…

*Wipes forehead* That was a lot of writing. ^^;; Did you all enjoy it? Criticism is very well appreciated! So give me as much of it as you can think of. Pleeaasseeeeee? I wrote that little poem at the bottom (yeah I know it sucks).......i tried to make it fit in with the story, but *Shrugs* I never saw Kikyo as a bad person, really. Even if she DOES try to kill Kagome. (Sango's my favorite character anyway, lol) But I finally wrote something about Kikyo! *squeals* 

REVIEW! Make a poor author happy. *smiles like Kikyo* Please? I need more inspiration and criticism from people. ^^;;

GO READ **"IT TAKES TWO" by NGHI!** She's an awesome writer! And her new story is GREAT! It's about Kikyo and Kagome waging a war against each other! It's hilarious! You should go read it! I guarantee you'll laugh!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Please?

*sniff*

****In case you didn't understand some part of the story.......****

**~~~Story Explanations =P~~~**

Kikyo feels hatred towards Inuyasha, because he "killed her" fifty years ago. In reality, it was Naraku who dealt the blow to her, but she doesn't know that until she is revived. Even then, the hatred she felt consumes her, and I can just picture her thinking.......

**_Traitor..........traitor.......traitor......._**

Anyway, her heart is waging between love and hate towards Inuyasha. Which is where I got the idea for "Trust". Trust and friendship are foundations for all relationships. Kikyo didn't really trust Inuyasha if she believed it was him that attacked her. But what else **_would_** she think? She didn't know anyone who could change forms, and therefore she knew it had to be Inuyasha. But she still can't shake off the fact that she did love him.

She decides to give up on life, on living only as a shell of the woman she was, and she visits Inuyasha and Kagome, realizing that Kagome and Inuyasha are right for each other. She wants Kagome to take care of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha to take care of Kagome.  

She goes to heaven, where a small girl has just recently died, and she is sad because she can see how sad her parents are. Kikyo helps her out.

The little girl asks Kikyo to look after her, kind of like an aunt or a mother would. ^-^x Kikyo loves kids (as is pretty much seen in the manga/anime) so she is happy that this girl would ask her.

Years go by, and Inuyasha and Kagome have a daughter, whom they name after the priestess Kikyo. Where Kikyo died, a peach tree sprouted, and Inuyasha went with his wife and daughter to go see it.  In a hole in the tree are kikyo's clothes that she wore during her lifetime. ^^ They're folded neatly. Put there, most likely, by Kikyo herself for her namesake =P.  Kikyo's smile is compared to the north star, as it never falls, never fails.  

Remember, Kikyo was remembering that she used to smell like peach blossoms. That's where I got the idea for a peach tree. =)

Did you like it? Let me know by REVIEWING!! (or I guess you can review if you hated it too, lol). Flames accepted. =)


End file.
